


Шутки времени

by Acraloniana



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Self-cest, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acraloniana/pseuds/Acraloniana
Summary: Как далеко ты готов зайти? Не будь марионеткой. Подчиняй, а не подчиняйся. Все в твоих руках. Люби себя.





	Шутки времени

Порой случается быть потерянным, не видеть прекрасного ни в сегодняшнем дне, ни в обозримом будущем. В такие минуты кажется, что сумасшествие уже постучалось в двери, и было бы куда проще впустить его в свои объятия, но что-то не позволяет сделать этот отчаянный шаг. Изредка, но такое происходит со мной. Не завидую тем, кому доводится наблюдать за мной в таком состоянии. Я словно теряю человеческий облик, становлюсь сверхраздражительным, либо вовсе не замечаю ничего вокруг. И тогда лучшим вариантом становится побег — не столько ото всех, сколько от самого себя. К счастью, я не большой ценитель постоянства, поэтому для меня никогда не было проблемой найти укромный уголок, в каком бы городе меня ни застал этот недуг.  
  
      Это случилось давно, когда я едва не потерял контроль. Когда отражение в зеркале перестало походить на жизнерадостного парня, до беспамятства влюбленного в жизнь, и теперь в нём было лишь озлобленное на весь мир существо. Мне всегда было интересно, насколько очевидно мое состояние людям со стороны. В основном это происходило, когда я был один, либо в компании чересчур тактичных людей — такие не скажут ничего, что могло бы поставить под сомнение твою нормальность.  
  
      Город был мне незнаком. Следующим вечером нам предстояла встреча, а значит у меня меньше суток на восстановление душевного равновесия. Отключив звук на телефоне, я плотнее укутался в шарф. Было ветрено, довольно прохладно, а я не озаботился более подходящей одеждой для прогулки. Ноги уже несли меня куда-то сквозь хитросплетения переулков. Я понятия не имел, где нахожусь, но до сих пор ни разу не обманывался, позволяя себе этот бессознательный путь. Мимо проехал полицейский патруль, стайка подростков спешно ретировалась в темный закуток неподалеку, чтобы не быть пойманными с пивом. Я попытался вспомнить себя в их возрасте и понял, что не могу. Я чертовски замерз, поэтому эта мысль не задержалась надолго в моей голове. Не обратив внимания на вывеску, я заскочил в первую попавшуюся дверь. Обволакивающее тепло даровало миг спокойствия. А после ко мне вышел управляющий этого заведения.  
  
      — Добро пожаловать, мистер Лето. Прошу за мной.  
  
      Это был мужчина средних лет, японец, и говорил он по-английски так, словно это был его родной язык. Я до сих пор не знал, куда попал и откуда этому человеку известно, кто я. Кроме того, он словно знал точное время, когда я появлюсь. И это не было бы так странно, если бы я сам не ведал, что попаду сюда сегодня. Тем не менее, я проследовал за ним, не раздеваясь, только размотал шарф.  
  
      Казалось, я знаю это место. Здесь было очень спокойно. Приглушенный свет, красные тона обстановки, тонкий запах благовоний. В другой день я бы мог подумать, что забрел в бордель, однако сегодня, впервые за долгое время, я чувствовал себя в своей стихии. Меня сопроводили в уютную комнату, вручили ключ от двери на случай, «если я не захочу, чтобы меня беспокоили». В растерянности я забыл спросить, где нахожусь, но что-то подсказывало, что едва ли ответ меня удовлетворил. Алый полумрак заставил веки моментально потяжелеть. Едва помня себя, я разулся у двери и спустился к дивану в центре комнаты, откидываясь на спинку и слушая тихий перезвон музыки ветра. Впервые спасительная тишина в голове настигла меня столь быстро. Я улыбался, наконец чувствуя себя довольным жизнью, но на задворках сознания уже мелькнула мысль, что все вернётся на круги своя, стоит мне только переступить порог этого дома.  
  
      Нос уловил новый аромат. Лениво приоткрыв глаза, я увидел управляющего, что уже скрылся за дверью. На столике у входа дымился чайник, мне пришлось пересилить себя и встать, чтобы насладиться этим божественным напитком. Вопреки всему, дверь я так и не запер. Никогда прежде я не был в большей безопасности. Все беспокойства отошли на второй план, оставив место наслаждению. Под чарующие звуки флейты было тяжело оставаться в сознании, но я держался. Что-то подсказывало, что я должен дождаться… Я не знал, чего, но предвкушал нечто любопытное, выходящее из ряда вон…  
  
      Дым благовоний заполонил комнату — слабая вентиляция. Он клубился, завораживая, и я не видел дальше, чем на расстояние вытянутой руки. Меня пьянило все это. А после, когда я почти удостоверился, что это реально, случилось нечто, чего я никак не мог ожидать. В тот момент я был уверен, что просто сплю. Но разве могут сны даровать настолько реальные чувства?  
  
      Я не мог разобрать черт Его лица — глаза были спрятаны за темными солнцезащитными очками, густая растительность на лице казалась вызывающей; волосы убраны под шапку, а цветастая одежда и вовсе вызывала недоумение. Этот человек в целом производил странное впечатление, к тому же я не понимал, как он вообще сюда попал. Я хотел было встать и крикнуть управляющего, но не рассчитал сил. Пошатнувшись, я чуть было не упал, но мой гость успел подскочить и придержать меня, после позволив опуститься на диван и расслабиться. Это было странно, я хмурился, пытаясь осознать, кто этот человек и откуда он мне знаком, когда Он подхватил мою кружку и сделал глоток. Горло обожгло… Я с интересом взглянул на стоящего в метре от меня мужчину, уже начиная догадываться. Пускай это противоречило всем известным законам, я четко знал одно — передо мной стою я сам. Нет, пожалуй, в тот момент я всё ещё был уверен, что дело в чае — или зажженных благовониях, это должно быть наркотический бред — иного логического объяснения не приходило на ум. Но потом он стянул шапку и снял очки, и я потонул в собственном взгляде. Наблюдая его изо дня в день в зеркале, я не мог ошибиться. И в нем я видел такое же недоумение, что явно читалось в моих глазах. Но было в нем еще что-то. Узнавание, вспоминание, интерес. Эти эмоции словно принадлежали мне, хотя им неоткуда было взяться. Я был заинтригован. А еще мне казалось, что он читает мои мысли, иначе я попросту не мог объяснить улыбку на его лице в тот момент, когда мне подумалось о том, что спустя годы я ничуть не постарел. В этих глазах горел огонь, и мне он был понятен.

**Как далеко ты готов зайти?**

  
      Он стянул с себя пончо, откладывая его на кресло, и сел напротив меня, на журнальный столик. Он был заинтригован не меньше моего, вглядываясь в мое лицо так, словно видит его впервые, но при этом точно знает в нем каждую деталь. Я подвинулся ближе к нему, на край дивана, и тут же почувствовал его руки на своей груди. Молния куртки поползла вниз — я уже давно согрелся, в комнате впрямь становилось невыносимо душно, а от одного этого взгляда у меня подкашивались колени, и как был я рад тому, что сижу. Он будто заигрывал со мной, но при этом был снисходителен, завораживал, подчинял и расслаблял одновременно. Я был попросту растерян.  
  
      Едва ли я отдавал себе отчет в том, что делаю, но майку я стянул с себя собственноручно, подчиняясь его безмолвному желанию. Одним пальцем он провел невидимую линию по моей щеке, спускаясь на шею и ниже, по торсу, пока не зацепился за ремень джинс. Кожа горела там, где он касался меня, а я и вовсе забыл, как дышать.

**Не будь марионеткой. Подчиняй, а не подчиняйся.**

  
      Его присутствие все еще было загадкой, но кроме того давало подсказки. Я чувствовал себя неопытным юнцом — да о чем это я?! — я им и был, но в то же время, здесь и сейчас, казался себе всезнающим и способным. Этот сумбур непросто объяснить тому, кто ни разу подобного не испытывал. Я словно застрял меж двух состояний — или даже времени, — имея в наличии опыт обоих, и оттого все смешалось в моей голове.  
  
      Он наклонился, обдавая меня запахом парфюма, доселе мне неизвестного, но ужасно притягательного, и коснулся пальцами губ. Восторг, испытываемый им, наполнял меня. На задворках сознания проносились воспоминания, мне не принадлежащие. Едва ли я запомнил хоть что-то, всеми мыслями сосредоточившись на своем неожиданном собеседнике, но успел пропустить через себя каждую эмоцию. Казалось, я — лишь крохотный сосуд в сравнении с ним, и вот-вот лопну от обилия информации. И было лишь два пути, чтобы этот сосуд не разбился — поделиться или расшириться.  
  
      «Подчиняй», — вертелось в голове. И я рванул вперед, окончательно забывая о приличиях, на которые он наплевал, кажется, едва войдя в эту комнату. Вцепившись в его футболку до побелевших костяшек, я притянул его к себе, слыша треск фирменной ткани. Мы снова пересеклись взглядами — он предстал предо мной хищником, но теперь был готов отступить. Прикрыв глаза, он подчинился, дав согласие на все, чего бы я ни захотел. И от этого абсолютного доверия мне перестало хватать воздуха.

**Все в твоих руках.**

  
      В тот миг, когда я просто его поцеловал, преодолевая смущение, я думал, что и вовсе задохнусь. Отношения никогда не являлись для меня определяющим фактором, тем более секс. Семья, друзья — вот ради кого я жил. Но сейчас казалось, что все мое мировоззрение полетело к чертям. Я был оставить позади всех и вся, лишь бы этот день не заканчивался.  
  
      Я не понял, в какой момент проблема, с которой я пришел сюда, попросту рассеялась. Она больше ничего не значила. В душе, где, казалось, еще совсем недавно зияла огромная дыра, вновь нашлось место спокойствию и равновесию. Ни один из моих прошлых «сеансов» не мог поставить меня на ноги за такой срок, оттого было еще интереснее довести дело до конца и во всем разобраться.  
  
      Его губы были нежнее моих обветренных, но густая борода делала поцелуй занимательным. Он потянулся к моему ремню, но я перехватил его руки, тут же чувствуя легкое давление на собственных пальцах. Ощущать тело другого человека как свое собственное было в новинку. Он бросил на меня вопросительный взгляд, улыбка не сходила с его губ. Казалось, он… счастлив.

**Подчиняю.**

  
      Мы поднялись, не в силах перестать смотреть друг на друга. Меня обдало легкой грустью, словно от понимания, что больше такого не случится, и тогда я его просто обнял, сразу чувствуя, как в груди разливается тепло. Сейчас не время для печали. Вдыхая его головокружительный аромат, я наслаждался его руками на моей спине, но желал большего. Пришлось на секунду лишиться этого удовольствия, чтобы снять его многострадальную футболку и отбросить к остальным вещам. Касание кожа-к-коже открыло второе дыхание. Благовоние все еще не догорело, я чудом держался на ногах и едва ли мог себе позволить такое в самых смелых мечтах. Я был влюблен — впервые в жизни и до беспамятства. И, как бы это ни было странно, в самого себя.  
  
      Мы понимали мысли друг друга без слов, эмоции били через край, а желание сводило с ума. Едва ли я пошел бы на это в здравом рассудке.  
В голове закралась запоздалая мысль — что, если все это подстроено и снимается на камеру? Моя жизнь могла вмиг рухнуть после обнародования видео такого рода. Он почувствовал мои сомнения, явившиеся так невовремя, запустил пальцы в мои волосы, ласково их взъерошивая, и коснулся губами виска.

**Не беспокойся.**

  
      С ним рядом каждая эмоция усиливалась стократ, должно быть, неудивительно, что после такого я с остервенением человек его тело, уже позабывшее подобную ласку. Мне одновременно хотелось поглотить его и раствориться в нем, и я не мог различить, кому из нас принадлежало каждое из этих желаний.  
  
      Наконец избавившись от остатков одежды, мы опустились на диван. Лёгкий румянец покрыл мои щеки, и хоть в этой обстановке он был едва заметен, Он, разумеется, знал, что я смущен. Собственное тело вызывало интерес — когда еще доведется рассмотреть его не в зеркале, а вживую, коснуться каждого изгиба, насладиться каждым сантиметром? Мы были возбуждены, и это смущало обоих, будто мы были девственниками. Я первым позволил себе большее, накрывая его член ладонью. О, этот стон облегчения и удовольствия я не забуду никогда. Не хотелось двигаться, даже дышать. Хотелось обратиться в слух, слышать его рваное дыхание, наслаждаться дрожью, прошибающей тело, покрывшееся мурашками, ощущать лишь эмоции. И в какой-то момент я действительно перестал ощущать свое тело. Оно действовало само, по наитию, доставляя удовольствие нам обоим. Мозг отключился, оставив место лишь чувствам. И пускай между нами лежала пропасть лет, в эту самую секунду нам удалось стать единым целым, а мир замер, продлевая это мгновение.  
  
      …Не знаю, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем я пришел в себя. Он лежал рядом, приподнявшись на локте, скользя пальцами по моему животу. Я счастливо улыбнулся и перехватил ладонь, нежно целуя пальцы. Даже зная, что скоро все закончится, я был счастлив. Он позволил себе еще один поцелуй — прощальный — и поднялся, собирая вещи. Остановить его мне было не под силу, сейчас я мог только с легкой грустью провожать его взглядом и напоследок любоваться.

**Люби себя.**

  
      Он улыбнулся, облизал губы, нервно и чуть расстроено, и отошел к стене. Я не видел его лица, но чувствовал жгучую обиду от необходимости уходить. Мои собственные эмоции казались настолько незначительными в сравнении с той бурей, что одолевала его сейчас. Будто он перестал ощущать меня, отдалившись. Мне хотелось окрикнуть его, но язык не слушался. Одних лишь объятий было бы достаточно, чтобы сказать ему, что все хорошо, что я всегда буду рядом. На секунду мне казалось, что он «услышал» — стало легче дышать, но стоило мне встать, как его уже не было в комнате.  
  
      Чертыхнувшись, я натянул джинсы, выбегая в коридор. Всего в паре метров обнаружился управляющий. Я подлетел к нему, вероятно с абсолютно безумным видом спрашивая, куда ушел мужчина, только что вышедший из этой двери. Если японец и удивился, то виду не подал, с легким поклоном пожелав мне доброго утра и сообщив, что кроме меня в этом заведении нет постояльцев, а также, что здание никто не покидал как минимум с вчерашнего вечера. Я был растерян…  
Вернувшись в ту комнату, я оделся, прокручивая в памяти события предыдущей ночи. Не могло же мне это привидеться! Определенно не могло — тело помнило каждое прикосновение… Лишь стоя у дверей я понял, что не нашел шарф. Еще раз обойдя комнату и так его и не обнаружив, я махнул рукой — погода была изумительная, сегодня он мне не слишком бы понадобился.

***

  
      Долгие годы я жил с этим воспоминанием, ждал, что это случится еще раз, но ничего не происходило. Это не расстраивало меня — я знал, что все идёт так, как должно. Удивительно, но так не поддающаяся объяснению встреча помогла мне больше, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Мои срывы прекратились, а одна мысль о нём помогала сосредоточиться и пережить трудные моменты. Странно, что мои близкие никак не отреагировали на изменения во мне — либо это происходило со мной так часто, что они попросту перестали удивляться, либо эти изменения видел только я сам. Я казался себе абсолютно другим человеком…  
Прошло пятнадцать лет, прежде чем я смог разобраться хоть в чем-то. Новый альбом, очередной тур. Я был измотан, хоть и счастлив оттого, что столько лет спустя то, чем я занимаюсь, до сих пор находит отклик в сердцах людей.  
  
      …А потом мы приехали в этот город, название которого почти стерлось из моей памяти. Но только название — воспоминания по сей день грели душу. Мы приехали заранее, и никого не удивило мое желание прогуляться. Только Шеннон заботливо крикнул, чтобы я оделся потеплее и кинул мне цветастое пончо для выступления. Я с недоверием взглянул на вещь в своих руках, а после в зеркало, и все тут же встало на свои места. Ну и дураком же я был! Надеялся встретить того себя из будущего, еще не встретившись с собой прошлым!  
  
      Дорога в то заведение не заняла много времени. Мы приехали затемно и остановились в другом отеле, куда ближе к нему. По привычке нацепив темные очки, я отворил дверь, встречаемый музыкой ветра. Не постаревший ни на день управляющий поклонился мне и жестом пригласил следовать за ним. Мы прошли в другой коридор — японец объяснил это перепланировкой и, проводив меня до двери, вручил мне ключ. Я замешкался, зная, что ждет меня за ней. В тот раз я не был готов к такому. Сейчас у меня еще был иллюзорный выбор — я мог уйти, не оставив самому себе надежды на светлое будущее, позволив ему самостоятельно разобраться со всеми жизненными трудностями. Но это казалось неправильным, и я отпер дверь со своими страхами и желаниями. Я чувствовал его сомнения как свои и уже хотел уйти, но увидел, как он пошатнулся, и тут же среагировал, удерживая от падения. Пожалуй, именно это и стало отправной точкой, после которой путь назад был уже навсегда отрезан.  
  
      …Я опомнился уже в коридоре, стоя с глупой улыбкой на лице, обнаженный и с ворохом одежды в руках. Кажется, жизнь снова подарил мне нечто, что я не был способен оценить до конца. Под пончо оказался тот самый шарф, что в тот день я посчитал безвозвратно утерянным. Одевшись, я намотал его на шею, вдыхая давно забытый аромат. Это казалось ирреальным, странным сновидением… и как же, черт возьми, удивительно было осознать себя по обе стороны происходящего. Шутки времени позволяют о многом задуматься. И пускай я с трудом понимаю, как это вообще могло случиться, я безмерно благодарен за этот бесценный опыт.

***

 

 _— О, твой старый шарф?_  
— _Да… Пятнадцать лет ждал меня._  
 _— Отлично сохранился. Наверняка его хранил твой самый преданный фанат._  
 _— Определенно…_


End file.
